


crossed wires

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: AU 3x01, Commuication, F/M, MFMM Flashfic Challenge, or lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: An 3x01 AU for Nov 2020's flashfic challenge - what if Phryne told Jack at the theatre it was her father staying over?
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68
Collections: Miss Fisher's Flashfic Challenge Heat 1





	crossed wires

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Like the show, but they’re slightly better at communicating'  
> I could have started with her telling him it’s her father, but the prompt does say only _slightly_ better at communicating!  
> And the three words were Telephone, Dot, and pie
> 
> Many thanks to whopooh and olderbynow for running it this year!

“Of course, Miss Fisher. No doubt an unexpected guest is far more enticing than an expected one.”

Jack put down the telephone and sighed. Just his luck that another guest had piqued her interest. He hadn’t thought her callous, but this did sting a bit. And he had thought them so close to something; he could have sworn he had seen the heat in her eyes at the Christmas in July celebration, and, if he hadn’t had that meeting with the Commissioner in the morning he was sure he would have… ahem… stayed the night. Looking up at the clock, he pondered his options for food - he had some bread at home, or the pie cart might still be open. 

Whatever he had for dinner, it would be served with a good portion of humble pie, piped up his subconscious. How could he think that he would be the only man; Miss Fisher was gorgeous and charming and determined, and she could have any man she wanted. Why would she wait for some lowly Antipodean plod? Yet another reason why it wouldn’t work - he was decidedly a one-gal man, whereas she was definitely not. He had hoped to bring it up tonight, to see if whatever this was might actually work, but it was not to be.

Pushing off the desk, he collected his coat and hat and made for the door. His hand was just on it when Collins called out from behind the desk.

“Ah Sir, Dot just called, there’s been a murder, at the Cavalcade of Mysteries,”

“Right then, Collins,” he sighed, “let’s go,”

*** 

Phryne put down the telephone and sighed.

Just like her meddling father to turn up tonight, of all nights. She almost wished for a murder to give her an excuse to get out of hosting him this evening.

The telephone rang. Mr Butler answered it and raised an eyebrow. 

“Have you telephoned the police?” 

The Baron’s eyebrows shot up, and Phryne rolled her eyes. Mr Butler motioned her over.

“Dorothy for you, Miss. There’s been a murder down at the theatre.”

Good Lord. She hadn’t actually meant it. But Phryne Fisher was nothing but a shameless opportunist, and if Dot had called the police, she might get to see Jack tonight after all, even if under less than ideal circumstances.

“Shall I escort you, my dear?” 

“No.” she replied curtly. “I will be just fine on my own, thank you, Father.”

Grabbing her wrap, she swished towards the door. “See you later!”

***

“Miss Fisher! What happened to your prior engagement?”

“I dealt with that,”

Definitely eating humble pie, Jack thought. Ah well, on with the case. Telling her about Pearl Dyson, magician’s assistant, was just enough to stop him telling her other, less objective things he might like to.

She could detect a hint of bitterness in his question, Phryne thought. She made a mental note to tell him as soon as possible she would much rather prefer his company to her father’s.

“I can’t imagine you small and harmless,”

“Well, I was definitely small. And luckily for you, I paid attention.”

At least we can still spar, Jack thought.

I’m so glad for your steady friendship, Phryne thought.

His choice of vegetable did not get lost on her, and it set off a warning bell in her head. She returned his smirk, trying to broadcast a feeling she hoped would reassure him.

She seemed to be taunting him, he thought, as he slunk out of the props store. His constable and Dot murmuring behind curtains about gentleman house guests was the last straw, and he realised as the words fell off his tongue that they were probably harsher than they should be.

Oh great, and she’s right behind me.

“Well, have you finished fraternizing?”

“Don’t be like that. That really is a rather nice tie,”

Keep a neutral face, he told himself, as she pressed herself closer to him, hands fiddling by the knot.

“So, would you like to take another look at the body with me?”

I want to be here, with you, she tried to tell him, looking at him through her eyelashes.

“Is that an invitation?”

Perhaps a little more bite than he should have put into that question.

“Well I could wait all day for yours,”

Please, Jack, hear me.

Bert’s shout across the auditorium broke the last vestiges of his thinning self control.

“Run along, Miss Fisher, I wouldn’t want you to neglect your social commitments,” he spat.

“Jack,” she said, exasperated, “it’s really not as social as you’d think,”

She could feel the anger coming off him in waves.

“Jack, wait!” she cried, catching his wrist as it swung around.

He turned around, eyes blazing.

“It’s my father!”

The fire in his eyes was immediately extinguished. 

“What?”

She released his wrist and laced her fingers with his.

“My unexpected house guest, it’s my father. I didn’t want you two to ever cross paths, so I didn't say on the telephone, but he’s the ‘Baron of Rich’,” she rolled her eyes, “so you’re going to have to talk to him anyway.”

Jack closed his eyes to the absurdity of the situation. 

“I would really rather be anywhere else tonight, Jack.”

He opened his eyes again, and she could see a glimmer of mischief in their deep blue.

“So,” he smiled confidently, all pretend hesitation, “if I was to extend an invitation you couldn’t refuse…”

“... I would be duty-bound to accept it,” she finished.

“Miss Fisher,” he grinned, “may I invite you, after we take a look at this body, back to mine for tea and toast?” 

“Of course, Inspector, I would be delighted!”

Her smile was as light as he felt.

He wouldn’t be eating humble pie tonight, but if things went the way he hoped they would, he would definitely be eating something else.


End file.
